W Project
by Vilbbes
Summary: Leurs vie, leurs histoire leurs aventure. Je vous présente les histoires des OC égarés dans la Wammy House, ceux qu'on ne connait pas, ceux dont on a pas entendu parler dans le manga durant la periode où le trio MMN sévissait déjà. Si vous avez aussi d'autres personnages égarés, je serai ravie de leurs trouver une place ici. Rating T pour une grande marge de manœuvre.
1. Use

Hello! Je vous presente le "W Project"

Le Projet W consiste à reunir quelques OCs de Death Note, plus précisément la Wammy House (wikipedia est votre ami pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas), de raconter leurs histoire afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas dans l'oubli. Je vous presenterai donc quelques OCs et leurs histoire, et peut-être plus tard quelques unes de leurs aventures. Après chacun de mes chapitres (trop longs pour être considerés comme des drabbles), j'ajouterai un drabble "guest", écrit par un autre auteur. Ils rentrent normalement dans le cadre de "ma" Wammy House et sortiront une ou deux semaines après le mien. Si toi cher lecteur a lui aussi un ou plusieurs personnage du même genre qu'il ne veut pas voir tomber dans l'oubli n'hésite pas à me l'envoyer afin que je le mette en ligne à son tour.

Je commence donc par la mienne, je vous presente celle qui deviendra Use, Udette Fondenet.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Carences_

Chapitre 1 :

La bête nait

Udette haïssait son nom.

Dans sa tendre enfance, elle n'avait jamais accordé ce genre d'importance à la manière dont on la nommait, même son grand-frère si doux et gentil ne l'avait jamais moquée.

Son grand frère avait 17 ans et s'appelait, Eric, elle le surnommait Erry à l'époque. Entourée de sa famille elle développait joyeusement son intelligence. A son age, rien ne pouvait la préoccuper.

L'école était très facile, elle s'en sortait vraiment bien, et pouvait écrire et lire ses premiers mots à l'âge de 4 ans.

Ses parents la gâtaient énormément, lui donnant tout ce qu'elle voulait en échange de bonnes notes et de félicitations.

Mais maintenant ses parents n'étaient plus là.

Nouveau

La première remarque sur son poids lui a été faite dans son premier orphelinat, on l'appelait "Sac à Patates", dés le début elle se dit qu'elle ne les aimait pas. Dans cet endroit les gens et les enfants sont plus méchants et vicieux, ils ont besoin d'extérioriser leurs souffrance, rien d'anormal.

De toute manière son frère allait venir la chercher n'est-ce pas? Erry viendrait l'aider, et la sauverait, c'est alors qu'elle apprit à accepter son sort.

Udette n'était donc pas gênée par les remarques, bien que cela la blessait un peu, il était facile pour elle de les ignorer. Les enfants avec lesquels elle avait grandit lui avaient déjà parlé méchamment mais avec ses bonnes notes elle arrivait à attirer la sympathie de certains. Ce ne serait plus le cas ici, elle l'avait compris.

Malheureusement pour elle, Udette n'était pas belle, Udette était ronde, Udette était haïe.

Pourtant comme dans la plupart des établissement il y a ceux qui servent de souffre-douleur, et elle détestait cette manière qu'avaient les enfants plus âgés de frapper les plus jeunes. Mais Udette avait toujours les meilleures notes, les professeurs l'appréciaient un peu, tant est si bien que les dirigeants de l'orphelinat, prirent soin d'elle, comme un trophée qu'on astique et acceptèrent de l'envoyer à l'école primaire malgré son jeune âge. C'est là que Udette le rencontra.

Antonin était un petit garçon très frêle et de faible constitution. Il avait 6 ans mais même les enfants plus jeunes aimaient l'embêter.

Antonin non plus, n'était pas aimé, mais il était gentil, très gentil. Il était à la fois naïf, innocent et terriblement touché par la vie, sa mère partie et son père en prison pour vingt ans à cause d'une beuverie qui avait tournée au massacre.

Udette appréciait Antonin, peu importe les gloussements du reste de la classe qui les déclaraient comme le "couple crasseux", elle préférait Antonin à n'importe quel autre personne de la classe ou même de l'orphelinat. Antonin était un souffre douleur, mais avec la première de la classe, les autres garçon n'osaient pas s'approcher.

Les professeurs ne croiraient pas la version de trois petits enfants insolents, mais ils la croiraient, Udette.

Langue fourchue

C'était la première fois que la surveillante venait la chercher pour lui présenter une famille, Udette savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser, alors elle se montra aussi bête et méprisante que possible en présence des parents quand l'institutrice était partie. Le couple ne voulut pas d'elle, et Udette souriait, elle pourrait protéger Antonin plus longtemps.

Rien ne dure éternellement. Udette ne pouvait rien faire pour le protéger cette fois-ci. Bilan, fractures diverses, traumatisme crânien et cérébral.

Les enseignants de l'école avaient tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire, et ne découvrirent pas les coupables, ne cherchèrent même pas à les trouver. Udette savait qui ils étaient, alors pour la première fois, elle vint les embêter pour leurs cracher à la figure. Et ce fut son tour.

Udette ne pensait pas les humains si fragiles et si faibles, mais elle découvrit rapidement que c'était le cas, Udette était faible, et fragile, elle avait mal à en mourir.

Ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, mais elle refusait d'en parler à la maîtresse. Udette ne voulait pas être lâche, maudite soit sa fierté, alors elle prépara sa vengeance.

Udette se savait plus intelligente que ces garçons, elle savait en profiter, le problème était que les garçon pouvaient la dénoncer. Le but était alors de réaliser quelque chose d'impossible pour l'innocenter, comme un alibi. Udette ne pouvait pas avoir un alibi, mais son âge la protégeait.

Planification

La bibliothèque était sale, mal rangée, poussiéreuse. Elle sentait la cigarette à chaque rayon, c'est le vieux bibliothécaire, il fumait.

Les livres n'étaient pas adaptés à leurs âge ou trop abimés, personne n'y allait. Seule Udette acceptait d'y passer du temps, en compagnie d'Antonin, mais Antonin ne reviendrait pas, elle s'en doutait, il avait dû être envoyé ailleurs et peut-être se serait-il trouvé une meilleure famille.

Udette avait la haine, elle adorait cette sensation, elle s'emmitouflait dedans comme dans un manteau de fourrure.

Chimie, elle appris tout ce qu'elle put dans cet art, elle adorait jouer à la sorcière qui préparait une potion magique, non une potion maléfique, elle s'était un peu amusée avec Antonin, à créer et étudier des solutions spéciales. Udette trouvait ça facile, Antonin n'arrivait pas à suivre, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie cependant, Antonin n'était plus là. Udette se voyait comme une héroïne de série télévisé qu'elle regardait quand elle était jeune, elle allait être la gentille et venger son ami mort. Certes Antonin n'était pas mort, mais c'était comme si, elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Le fixateur de photo qu'utilse le directeur pour ses anciennes photos se nomme le liquide de Bouin, il sert à développer des photos anciennes, en sépia. Il est composé d'acide picrique, d'acide acétique, de formol et d'eau. Mais le plus intéressant était sans doute l'acide picrique. Il a été utilisé comme explosif dans des obus durant la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un émetteur grande distance, en utilisant d'anciens talkies-walkies volés à un autre gamin elle créa un court circuit, et dés que l'émetteur s'allumera, l'essence contenue dans celui-ci d'enflammera et fera exploser l'acide. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de travail pour parvenir à réunir autant d'informations, mais elle réussit.

Vengeance

Tous les enfants de l'école ne sont pas orphelins mais si une grande partie le sont.

Les autres enfants habitent tous dans le quartier, Udette a déjà localisé l'endroit où ils vivaient, et les explosifs ont déjà été placés et prets à exploser d'ici quelques minutes. Udette appuya sur la bouton et espéra que le dispositif fonctionnerait, elle avait déjà fait plusieurs tests, avec du papier, et cela avait fonctionné.

Les trois garçons ne vinrent pas le lendemain, ils ne reviendraient plus l'embêter, pour la première fois Udette trouva du plaisir dans la vengeance.

Finalité

Son frère viendrait, il viendrait. Il viendra n'est-ce pas?

"Il va venir, Erry va venir et te sortirà d'ici."

Une année était passée depuis, quelques autres délinquants étaient venus l'embêter et tous furent victimes de divers incidents. Udette ne fut jamais accusée. Elle se sentait toute puissante.

Udette avait perdu du poids, mais n'était pas plus jolie pour autant et surtout tout le monde la craignait, car les autres enfants n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer que ceux qui l'embêtaient finissaient mal. Udette s'en fichait elle voulait juste partir, son frère viendrait la chercher, il viendrait!

"Udette? Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir."

Son frère! Il était venu, enfin! Elle l'avait tellement attendue.

Cachant sa joie elle suivit la surveillante qui la fit entrer dans un bureau, et Udette tomba des nues.

L'homme était vieux, il avait des cheveux noirs et blancs. Il avait un air renfrogné, et mauvais.

"Je te présente Roger, il n'est pas français mais il veut te proposer quelque chose, je vous laisse."

Le homme la fixa en silence, Udette ne montra rien.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par prendre la parole avec un horrible accent anglais.

"Je travaille dans un école, une école très spéciale, et seuls les plus intelligents peuvent y venir. Tu vivra dans une jolie chambre et si tu travailles bien, tu auras tous les jouets que tu veux..."

Udette avait cessé d'écouter, son frère n'était pas venu, il ne viendrait pas. Alors comme pour tous les enfants qui l'embêtaient, elle se promit de se venger. Alors la petite fille leva les yeux, du haut de ses 6 ans, elle ressentait toujours un besoin impérial de plaire, alors avec un très grand sourire, elle accepta.

Cependant dans sa tête, elle se répétait toujours la même phrase, sans s'arrêter.

"Je me vengerai, je me vengerai, je vais me venger Erry, je me vengerai".

Wammy House

Le voyage en avion fut très long, le dénommé Roger lui offrit comme premier cadeau un livre pour apprendre l'anglais, elle maitrisait certes les bases de la langue mais cela ne lui suffirait pas dans "la maison de génies".

Udette lut donc tout le livre, en prenant soin de bien retenir chaque détail du texte. Roger lui précisa d'ailleurs que ce ne serait pas son premier cadeau si elle travaillait bien, et qu'elle pourrait même avoir ce qu'elle voulait, dans la mesure du possible.

La Wammy House était un endroit magnifique de l'avis d'Udette.

L'endroit était grand, beau, lumineux, spacieux. Tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver pour un orphelinat.

Le dénommé Roger ne l'autorisa pas à parler avec les autres enfants, il l'emmena directement dans le bureau du directeur, celui un homme nommé Mr Wammy.

Ils parlèrent un long moment de Udette, concernant sa vie, ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire plus tard, et même ses gouts en manière de jouets.

"Bien, à partir de maintenant, tu ne seras plus Udette mais Use. C'est compris? Tu ne dois divulguer ton véritable nom à personne ici."

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête, mais intérieurement elle exhalait, elle était vraiment heureuse. Oui, Udette.. Non! Use avait toujours détesté son vrai nom. Un nom qu'elle associait à son frère, comme ça, maintenant il ne la retrouverait jamais.

Dés la fin de la conversation on l'emmena dans sa nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci comportait deux lits de part et d'autre de la pièce et d'une fenêtre face à la porte.

Au pied du lit de droite se trouvait une valise, la sienne. Le lit de gauche était par contre défait et il contenait quelques affaires et vêtements, sa colocataire n'était pas très arrangée. En effet, il y avait non seulement des vêtements mais également des tasses de thé et des sachets de 'quelque chose' usagés de ce coté de la pièce, cependant pour une raison inconnue, tout le bazar ne se trouvait que dans une partie gauche de la pièce comme si avec un bulldozer on aurait tout repoussé vers l'autre coté. Dans tous les cas le lit de U...Use était intact, ainsi que le sol. Use s'avança donc doucement à travers la pièce ne faisant attention à ne rien casser, puis en s'approchant un peu d'un quelconque cahier lut le nom écrit dessus.

Xenagogue. Comme c'est étrange.

Ud... Use se promit de jeter un oeil sur un dictionnaire anglais pour comprendre la signification de ce mot, puis alla ranger ses affaires. Use se fichait complètement de sa colocataire, le jeune fille se fichait également si celle-ci ne l'appréciait pas, cela ne la gênait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'intention de passer ses journées dans la pièce qui leurs servait de chambre.

Alors que Udette rangeait ses affaire la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

"...alors tu restes ici et tu seras privée de dîner!"

"C'est ça comptes-y et surtout va te faire là où je pense et bien profond..."

Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. La première était vraisemblablement une fille âgée approximativement de 13 - 14 ans, ses cheveux étaient courts et légèrement ondulés, ses yeux clairs scintillaient de colère envers le surveillant brun qui la tenait par le col, celui-ci la jeta dans la pièce avant de remarquer la présence de Use.

"Ah tu dois être la petite nouvelle c'est bien ça? Bienvenue à la Wammy House, j'espère que tu t'y plairas. Je vais laisser ton aimable colocataire t'expliquer les règles et les punitions en cas de désobéissance, tu t'y connais particulièrement bien n'est-ce pas, Xena?"

La jeune fille lui grogna dessus en réponse.

"D'accord monsieur, enchantée de vous rencontrer et merci pour vos conseils" répondit Use dans un anglais imparfait.

A sa réponse, elle entendit un vague grommellement de la part de sa nouvelle colocataire, elle crut entendre quelque chose qu'elle traduit vaguement comme 'lèche-cul', mais ne s'en accommoda pas tandis que le surveillant grimaça à la réponse de Xena et salua Usa avant de partir.

"T'es donc nouvelle hein?"demanda la dénommée Xenagogue en français.

Use cligna des yeux un peu étonnée.

"Ne sois pas si surprise, lèche-cul, tout le monde ici append au moins une langue en spécialisation, j'ai choisi le français, ce doit être pour ça qu'ils t'ont mis avec moi."

Use fronça un peu des sourcils à son surnom puis se dit que ce n'était pas important et haussa les épaules avant de retourner à sa valise.

"Allez allez ne sois pas vexée lèche-cul, laisse moi te donner quelques ficelles, tu viens juste d'arriver. Crois-moi, j'ai tout de même 8 ans d'expérience."

Le visage quelque peu crispé , Use répondit tout de même d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre mais qui se fit ironique.

"Ca dépend, d'après ton expérience crois-tu que appeler une fille que tu viens de rencontrer 'lèche-cul' te permettra avec elle une relation amicale de longue durée Xenagogue?"

Celle-ci grimaça un peu, puis lui dit en tendant sa main dans un geste amical.

"Ok ok, je t'appelle Use et toi tu m'appelle Xena ok? Je n'ai jamais aimé le surnom qu'ils m'ont donné, alors appelle moi juste Xena."

Use renifla pour la forme mais finit par accepter de serrer la main de sa colocataire. Celle-ci lui sortit un sourire étrange, sincère mais étrange comme si elle ne savait pas sourire mais qu'elle essayait de se montrer amicale, Use prit cela pour un sourire faux mais ne dit rien. Cet endroit était définitivement étrange.

"Bien, maintenant explique-moi un peu les us et coutumes de l'établissement, Xena."

Le sourire de Xenagogue s'agrandit, rendant Use encore plus sceptique.

"D'accord, alors je vais commencer par le commencement. Le créateur de cette maison était à la recherche, je cite, 'd'enfants prêts à s'épanouir et pouvant améliorer le monde moderne'. Donc l'homme nommé Wammy Quillish a réussi à créer cet endroit utopique et y a réuni le plus d'enfants intelligents possible, et il a pris le plus intelligent avec lui. Ce mec est connu sous le nom de détective L".

"L? Comme la lettre L?"

"Ouais, il est aujourd'hui l'un des hommes les plus connus sur la planète. Il résout des tas d'enquêtes importantes à l'échelle internationale!"

Use trouvait un peu étrange la manière dont Xena parlait du grand détective. Elle trouvait ce fanatisme un peu effrayant, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle avait jamais connu.

"Nous sommes ses successeurs, c'est pourquoi ici, le plus important est le classement. Chaque mois, nous rendons un devoir qui détermine notre rang. Les autres élèves sont classés d'après leurs notes moyennes. Les élèves comme toi qui viennent d'arriver ont un an pour s'adapter... à moins d'avoir des compétences exceptionnelles, bien sûr".

Use était surprise d'avoir droit à une hiérarchie si stricte, mais n'en dit rien. Tout cela était si nouveau (pour elle) qu'elle se sentit un peu étourdie, mais continua d'écouter.

"En tout cas, seuls les dix premiers ont le droit à de vrais privilèges quand ils résolvent des affaires." Xena avait l'air un peu vexée de cela.

"Et je t'ai pas dit le mieux. Les deux ou trois premiers peuvent rencontrer L en personne; enfin, quand il a le temps de se présenter."

Use hoche la tête puis demande.

" Et… qui sont les trois premiers?"

"Les trois premiers sont les plus bizarres de toute la maison. Celui qui est à la place du numéro un est appelé Near. Il a les cheveux blanc et il s'habille tout en blanc aussi, il est plus jeune que moi. Il joue tout le temps avec de robots ou construit des trucs impossibles comme un vrai gamin. Le deuxième est celui que je déteste le plus, continue-t-elle avec hargne, il s'appelle Mello, c'est un garçon blond habillé en noir qui mange souvent du chocolat, un gars très chiant et exécrable qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde; et malheureusement, c'est le cas. Enfin, presque. C'est carrément jouissif de le voir s'énerver contre le panneau d'affichage à chaque fois que Near arrive premier, qu'est-ce qu'il le hait! Sinon, le troisième est Matt, un garçon roux un peu mystérieux, toujours enfoncé dans ses jeux vidéos, il est le meilleur (et seul) ami de Mello, le vrai mystère est 'comment peut-il bien le supporter?'".

"De toute manière, vous êtes tous bizarres" se dit Use sans pour autant se prononcer à voix haute.

"Et toi? C'est quoi ton péché mignon?"

"Comment ça?"

"Eh bien, la plupart des enfants de la maison ont une sorte de fascination ou de tic qui leur permet de réfléchir. Par exemple, pour moi, c'est le café, et pour Near, c'est les jouets, Mello le chocolat, Matt les jeux vidèos, et Faun les animaux…"

"Qui est Faun?"

Use pensait qu'il serait utile d'en savoir le plus possible sur un maximum d'habitants de la Wammy House.

"C'est un ami à moi, parmi les plus vieux de la maison. Il a 17 ans et est 4eme dans le classement, mais tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher de sa chambre au 2eme étage. Si on l'appelle "l'Arche de Noé" c'est pour de bonnes raisons. Elle contient toutes sortes d'animaux, y compris des serpents et plein d'autres choses que tu ne veux pas voir... Mais Faun lui-même est très sympathique, tu verras".

Justement, Use ne voulait pas voir. Elle n'aimait pas tellement les animaux.

"Et…tout le monde peut avoir des animaux comme ça à volonté?"

"Bien sûr que non! Il faut au moins être dans les cinq premiers! Les dix premiers ont de vraies missions au moins, des affaires dont L n'a pas le temps de s'occuper".

Use cessa de poser des questions. Elle commençait à fatiguer à force d'avaler autant d'informations.

"Il est l'heure! On va dîner!"

"Mais… , le surveillant ne te l'a pas interdit?"

"Si tu tentes de me faire obéir, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'appeler lèche-cul…"

"J'ai rien dit, on y va, mais t'étonnes pas s'il t'as des problèmes".

"Mais non, mais non, ils ne diront rien, c'était juste une menace en l'air, et puis il faut bien que je te montre où se trouve le réfectoire. Bon, à partir de maintenant je te te parlerai anglais ok? Essaie de suivre".

Use se dit qu'elle pouvait très probablement trouver la cantine toute seule mais puisque Xena insistait.

La conversation était difficile et Xena était obligée de la corriger en français à plusieurs reprises. Et finalement elles arrivèrent au réfectoire.

Elles firent un petit moment la queue et prient un plateau pour se servir à la petite varièté deplats presentés. Use se dit que c'était déjà mieux qu'à l'orphelinat.

Finalement Use suivit sa camarade jusqu'à une petite table un peu à l'écart des autres, un garçon y était déjà assis. Il avait des cheveux très rouges courts et des yeux très noirs qui mettaient en valeur sa pâleur. Il portait des écouteurs noirs et un tee-shirt blanc avec un jean simple. Il ne semblait pas les avoir vues, Xena s'approcha de lui et tenta de lui donner une claque dans la tête, sans même la regarder, lle garçon l'évita continuant son repas.

"Use, je te présente Over, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais quand il parle il lui arrive de sortir des trucs intelligents".

A cette réplique le dit Over envoya à Xena une cuillère de purée à la figure, elle l'évita de peu et la purée atterrit par terre mais ils cessèrent leurs manège sans attendre et Xena s'assit invita Use à faire de même.

"T'inquiète pas les autres vont arriver, ils sont un peu plus bavards que le Sourd".

* * *

Fin du premier drabble. Ne vous fiez pas à la qualité vraiment... Je suis certaine que le texte suivant vous plaira. Il n'est pas de moi mais de Mezzanotte Luce, une auteur très talentueuse.

Je le metterai en ligne d'ici une semaine (ou plus).

Bye!


	2. Hope

Drabble 2 – Ecrit par Mezzanotte Luce

**Red Holly**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était le rouge. Ce rouge irritant et agressant, celui qui se répercute sur votre rétine avec violence, celui qui vous prend à la gorge à vous en écœurer. Ce rouge carmin, ce rouge sang. Du rouge sur du blanc. Du sang sur la neige.

L'effrayant contraste, le reflet du ciel dans le liquide incarnat, et la passivité de son improbable support. Gouttelettes ferreuses, giclées indéfinies et disparates.

Et soudain, du vert. Du rouge, du blanc et du vert. Du sang, de la neige et du houx. Ironique coïncidence, coup d'un destin cruel et cynique. Un perle de sang a giclé jusqu'à l'une des feuilles dures et piquantes de l'arbuste. Elle y roule lentement, laissant sa marque presque indélébile.

Quand le noir s'ajoute au tableau, elle se laisse entraîner. Elle n'a pas mal, elle n'a plus mal. Elle n'a même plus mal, et le rouge se mêlant au noir de sa vision la laisse à présent presque indifférente. Elle ne sent plus ses cils poisseux, sa gorge sèche, la brûlure de son dos et le froids de la neige. Elle ne sent enfin plus rien. Alors elle accueille ce noir comme un ami, comme la seule ombre au tableau dans laquelle elle veut se jeter. Et tout oublier.

* * *

Ce bruit est agaçant. Il est mortellement ennuyeux et régulier. Aucune musicalité. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a le même rythme que la migraine qui assaille ses tempes, que le sang qui se propulsait douloureusement dans ses veines brûlantes, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur lancinante qui se répandait en elle comme un poison.

Elle voudrait le faire cesser, mais elle est trop lasse. Elle veut se rendormir, mais elle est si épuisée qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment si elle dort ou non. Sa tête est floue, empêtrée dans un brouillard digne de celui de Londres.

En dehors de la douleur, elle ne ressent presque rien. Un vague touché un peu rigide et léger à la fois, malléable. Elle sent en revanche mieux cette chose dure et sans saveur contre sa langue. Elle ne parvient pas à bouger, mais elle sent cette chose entre ses lèvres, gênante et désagréable. Elle a un peu froid aussi. Elle voudrait demander une couverture, mais elle n'en a pas le courage.

Elle sent une vague odeur qu'elle ne parvient pas à identifier. Elle l'a déjà sentie, mais c'est un souvenir lointain, qui refuse de s'imposer à son esprit engourdit. Légèrement acide, ce n'est pas un parfum. C'est une senteur propre à un endroit, comme une marque.

Étrangement, elle a presque la sensation que c'est également le très vague goût qu'elle a sur la langue. Ce goût et cette odeur générique.

Autour d'elle ce n'est que le noir, le noir et le noir. Elle ne voit rien, elle a les yeux fermés. Elle est si fatiguée, elle a les paupières si lourdes. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à se rendormir ? Elle ne demande que ça, dormir. Elle a la vague sensation qu'elle doit penser à quelque chose d'important, mais ce bruit continu et sa migraine l'empêchent de se débarrasser ce crachin.

Soudain, une seconde, une heure, ou cent ans plus tard, un autre son se joint à l'autre. Une porte qui s'ouvre et des bruits de pas ? Elle n'en est pas sûre. Le sol doit être du carrelage, les pas sont à la fois feutré et claquant. Deux, peut-être trois personnes, dont une porte des talons fins car tintant durement.

Une voix alors, grave et profonde. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle s'en fiche, elle veut juste se rendormir. Mais une deuxième, bien plus désagréable, plus forte atteint, malgré elle ses oreilles, et son cerveau, malgré son état, crois bon de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se dit.

« … Pouvons simplement pas… vie nous aussi… impossible… trois enfants… travail… argent… non… »

Est-ce que l'homme qui parle se rend compte que sa phrase n'a aucun sens ? La première voix retentit de nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Elle est douce, agréable.

« … Serais gré de parler plus doucement, monsieur, nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôpital ici. »

Soit cet homme est moins idiot que le premier et réussi à aligner presque correctement ses mots pour former une phrase, soit elle commence à se réveiller malgré elle et à être plus attentive. Sauf qu'elle se fiche pas mal de ce qui se passe autour d'elle, et qu'elle aimerait simplement de rendormir… S'il vous plaît…

Mais une troisième voix, aiguë et criarde l'en empêche.

« - Débrouillez-vous, nous ne pouvons pas la prendre avec nous. Contactez un orphelinat ou qui vous voulez, mais nous, ce n'est plus la peine. En plus, ses parents ont bloqués son maigre héritage jusqu'à sa majorité, et l'aide que nous recevrions serait dérisoire. Nous ne la connaissons même pas. »

« - Je suis surpris de constater que vous soyez au courant pour son héritage, jusqu'à sa qualité. »

« - Vous sous-entendez quelque chose ? »

« - Certes non. Mais vous me voyez obligé de me répéter. Vous êtes la seule famille qui lui reste, si vous ne l'adoptez pas, elle devra aller en orphelinat. »

« - Je ne suis qu'un cousin très éloigné de sa mère, c'est à peine si je connais son nom. Cette gamine n'est pas de notre famille. Placez-là simplement en famille d'accueil ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Maintenant, excusez-nous, mais nous avons du travail, et vous nous avez déjà assez dérangés comme ça. Bonne journée docteur. »

Les bruits de pas s'éloignent cette fois, et elle est sûre que seuls deux personnes ne sortent. Lentement, elle prend conscience des paroles sans queue ni tête qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle est donc dans un hôpital ? Oui, maintenant, elle reconnaît l'odeur caractéristique. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là en revanche. Elle était peut-être tombée ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, mais son dos lui faisait mal. Elle avait dû faire une mauvaise chute.

Puis les paroles qui avaient suivies prirent peu à peu un sens. Ce couple avait été d'une froideur et d'une impolitesse rare, désagréable. Il devait y avoir une autre fille, peut-être de son âge, dans la chambre, et elle la plaignait. Elle la félicitait presque d'avoir échappé au couple en tant que famille d'accueil. D'ailleurs, elle avait envie d'un câlin. Elle voulait les bras de sa mère, n'en déplaise à son père. Elle pensa presque aussitôt que lorsque elle verrait sa mère, elle devrait s'assurer que sa colocataire ne soit pas à côté. Inutile de la blesser encore plus.

Elle voulait vraiment sa maman maintenant. Elle voulait ses bras chauds et doux, ses caresses et sa voix paisible. Son étreinte rassurante et sa chaleur. Elle avait un peu froid.

Alors, semblant répondre à son vœu silencieux, un contact chaud effleura brièvement son front. Elle allait hurler de frustration pour son laconisme, mais la source de chaleur revint. Plus profonde. Une large main chaude était posée sur sa tempe. Le contact est agréable, mais ce n'est pas sa mère. Ce n'est pas non plus son père, la main est trop large, et n'a pas ses habituelles cals.

« - Tu es glacée, murmure la voix profonde. Je suis désolé petite, mais peut-être que c'est mieux pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas pu vivre avec des gens pareil. »

Quoi ?

De quoi cet homme parle-t-il ? ''Vivre avec ces gens'' ? Pourquoi ? Elle a ses parents !

Mais étrangement, son dos se rappelle soudain à elle. Pourquoi a-t-elle si mal ? Elle ne s'est pas fait mal en tombant ? C'est forcément ça, sinon, comment… Pourquoi…

Pourquoi tout ce rouge devant ses yeux ? Pourquoi tout ce… sang ?

Son cœur rate un battement. Elle le sent, et en plus, elle l'entend. Elle l'entend aussi repartir à toute allure, battant une chamade douloureuse. C'est impossible. Pas ce rouge. Pas ce blanc. Pas ce vert. Non. Les bras de sa mère… Les mains de son père… Brisées et tachées de rouge, de sang écarlate. Sa migraine lui broie les tempes à son tour. Sa vision trop écarlate laisse place à ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs. Rouge, blanc et vert.

Une larme claire, une seule traverse sa paupière et coule, effleurant sa peau froide, traçant un sillon humide et chaud sur sa joue.

* * *

Harryson Colins soupira une énième fois et signa un millième document avec lassitude. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui fasse le travail des secrétaires de l'hôpital ? Le médecin était assez occuper comme ça, et c'était à peine s'il arrivait à rentrer chez lui ses derniers temps. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ce soir, il ne pourrait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus de lui. 19h23. Son rendez-vous avait déjà vingt-trois minutes de retard, et aucun appel ne l'en avait prévenu et il commençait à se demander si tout ça n'était pas une funeste blague.

''Tout ça'' justement, commençait un peu à l'inquiéter. Voilà trois mois qu'il s'occupait de sa nouvelle patiente. Une fillette de seulement 6 ans. Après l'accident qui avait tué ses parents, la laissant seule, elle avait passé un mois dans le coma. Son dos avait été incroyablement déchiré par le choc et l'explosion, et c'était un miracle que sa colonne vertébrale n'ait pas était brisée, ou simplement endommagée.

Mise à part son dos, la petite était sauve. De vagues éraflures et brûlures, mais tout ça avait vite guéri. Maintenant restait l'état psychologique de la jeune patiente. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle n'avait versé qu'une seule et unique larme. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait gardé tous les souvenirs de l'accident, et qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le sort de ses parents et le sien, mais malgré tout, ses deux émeraudes n'avait pas versé une larme de plus.

Il avait aussi découvert à ses dépens que la fillette était d'une rare maturité et intelligence pour son âge. Elle répondait intelligemment et avec un ton d'adulte, désagréable sur ses petites lèvres d'enfant, à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour personne qu'elle était très en avance, mais la froideur de ses iris l'inquiétait.

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais avait demandé un accès à la maigre bibliothèque dont disposer l'hôpital, et quand elle avait fini tous les livres, lui-même et quelques infirmière s'était fait un devoir de toujours lui en apporté de nouveau. Elle lisait malheureusement pour eux, affreusement vite. D'autres patients lui avaient proposé des parties d'échec ou de carte, mais avaient vite abandonné, la petite les ayant battus à chaque fois avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle n'avait fait que quelques séances de rééducation avant de pouvoir à nouveau se mouvoir dans toute sa souplesse. Mais malgré tout, jamais rien, ni lecture, ni contact n'avait redonné le sourire à l'enfant.

Harryson avait parfaitement conscience que, toute maturité qu'elle ait, un enfant ne pouvait pas se remettre si facilement de la perte de ses parents, et son état l'inquiétait. Il avait déployé des montagnes d'effort pour essayer de parler un peu avec elle, mais s'était simplement fait rembarrer à chaque fois, et de manière assez violente.

Après trois mois de ce rythme, le pauvre médecin avait dû se faire une raison. Sa patiente ne pourrait plus rester très longtemps ici. Elle était parfaitement remise, et il avait entreprit lui-même de lui chercher un orphelinat.

Et là, alors qu'il avait posté le dossier à plusieurs établissements, il avait reçu un appel des plus étranges. Son interlocuteur assurait être le directeur d'un orphelinat de Winchester, et que son infrastructure était réservé aux enfants surdoué. Harryson ne se souvenait pas avoir transféré quoi que ce soit audit établissement, mais le directeur lui avait déjà envoyé une grande enveloppe contenant tous les papiers nécessaires au transfert de la fillette, avant de lui assurer qu'au jour dit, une personne travaillant avec eux viendrait lui-même chercher la futur pensionnaire.

Harryson n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Tout était déjà réglé avec tout le monde. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait été pris au dépourvu, mais quand il avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa patiente, celle-ci avait clairement montré… son indifférence.

Un discret bruit le tira de ses pensées. On frappait à sa porte. Rapidement, il arrangea sa blouse et les quelques dossiers qui trainaient sur son bureau et répondit. Un jeune homme à qui il ne donnait pas 25 ans entra.

« - Vous êtes le Dr. Colins ?

- C'est bien moi, répondit-il.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard, le métro a été bloqué quelques minutes. Je suis la personne chargée de rencontrer et d'accompagner l'une de vos patiente jusqu'à notre orphelinat. »

Harryson hocha la tête et se leva pour conduire le nouveau venu jusqu'à la chambre de la petite. Il s'étonnait du si jeune âge du contact, mais n'en montra rien. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas présenté ne lui avait pas échappé, mais de même, il n'en fit aucune remarque. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, ou le médecin toqua doucement avant d'entrer.

Sa petite protégée était assise sur les draps son lit, adossé à son oreiller, lisant un épais volume. Une des infirmières lui avait tressé ses cheveux roux en une épaisse natte un peu lâche qui retombait sur sa clavicule. Au pied du lit, un maigre bagage était posé, un blouson léger avec, et elle-même était habillée, comme prête à partir. Elle leva le nez de son livre pour dévisager les nouveaux venus, qu'elle salua à peine d'un hochement de tête.

Harryson allait parler, quand le jeune homme le devança en s'approchant de son pas aérien de la fillette. Sans autre forme de salut, il s'assit sur le lit face à elle. Ils se fixèrent intensément quelques secondes. Ce fut le jeune homme qui brisa le silence. Sans un sourire.

« - Tu peux m'appeler Sandford, je suis venu te chercher.

- Je sais, répliqua la petite.

- On va aller dans un orphelinat pour surdouée, loin de Londres.

- Je sais, répéta-t-elle avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil circonspect. Mais je pensais que tu serais plus âgé.

- Je le suis déjà plus que toi, gamine, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'ai 22 ans, je suis étudiant ici, à Londres, mais le directeur m'a contacté pour venir te chercher, ses recruteurs étant occupés.

- Et pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que je suis un ancien pensionnaire, sourit-il. »

La petite sembla alors le considérer avec un autre regard, mais effaça vite tout sentiments de son visage.

« - Je ne suis pas une gamine, dit-elle froidement.

- Oh si, s'exclama Sandford avec un sourire goguenard, une gamine aussi expressive qu'une tasse de thé.

- Non, je ne suis pas une gamine, rougit de colère ou de honte la petite, c'est toi qui est vieux. »

L'étudient éclata de rire.

« - Tu verras quand tu auras mon âge, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, mais pas le temps de discuter, ou en tout cas, pas ici. On a une centaine de kilomètres à faire, et notre chauffeur va s'impatienter. Tu es prête ? »

Pour toutes réponse, la petite posa le livre à côté d'elle se leva, passa sa veste, pris son sac et se tînt droite devant lui.

« Oui. »

Sanford sourit, se leva, lui pris son sac ne pesant presque rien pour le passer à son épaule, puis, la prenant au dépourvut, attrapa l'orpheline par les aisselles pour la mettre dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il fit taire ses protestations d'un clin d'œil rieur, puis salua le médecin un peu hébété, et sorti la chambre sans autre forme de procès.

Finalement, Harryson se réveilla de sa transe et les suivit. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'hôpital et tombèrent immédiatement sur une vieille voiture noire aux vitres teintées et reluisante. Sandford allait ouvrir la porte quand sa charge tourna rapidement la tête vers le médecin derrière eux, toujours ahuri.

« - Merci pour la lecture et le reste. » dit-elle simplement.

Harryson hocha la tête, avant que Sandford n'ouvre finalement la portière arrière où ils se glissèrent. Il lança un bref ''au revoir, bonne soirée'' à l'homme, puis claqua la porte et la voiture partie dans un vrombissement discret de moteur.

* * *

Elle s'était endormie presque dans les bras de Sandford à peine dix minutes après s'être assise. Elle était en réalité assez fatiguée, mais ce n'était pas dû à la perspective d'un nouveau bouleversement dans sa vie. En fait, elle s'en rendait à peine compte, comme si tout cela arrivait à une autre.

Mais lorsqu'elle sorti de la voiture le lendemain matin pour faire face à une immense grille, elle réalisa soudain tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Sandford posa ses mains tachées d'encre sur ses frêles épaules. Le glas d'une cloche sonnait.

« - Bienvenue chez toi, gamine. »

Fessant fi de l'adjectif utilisé pas le jeune homme, elle prit bon gré mal gré la main qu'il lui tendit, puis le suivit jusque dans le bâtiment. Elle s'émerveilla de l'incroyable bâtisse, bien plus accueillante que les murs froids de l'hôpital, mais redevint impassible quand son compagnon toqua à une lourde porte en bois ou une plaquette métallisé indiqué ''Directeur''.

Assis derrière un imposant bureau, un homme entre deux âges les dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes.

« - Bonjour Roger, le salua l'étudiant en souriant, je vous amène la petite nouvelle. »

Le dénommé Roger hocha la tête et les invita à approcher encore. Sandford lâcha la main de la nouvelle pour s'effondrer dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin pendant que le directeur se levait pour contourner son bureau et mettre un genou à terre, se mettant à la même hauteur que la fillette.

« - Je m'appelle Roger, bienvenus à la Maison. »

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter à son tour, mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

« - Avant toute chose petite, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Ton nom est ton bien le plus précieux, il n'appartient qu'à toi. Ici, tu ne dois jamais, jamais prononcer ton nom. »

Devant le regard un perdu de sa nouvelle pensionnaire, il se détendit un peu et lui fit un faible sourire.

« - Ici, tu es Hope. »

Espoir. Quelle ironie. Mais le nom se grava dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Elle était Hope. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle devait garder si précieusement son nom, mais le simple souvenir atrocement cynique d'une branche de houx effaçait toutes éventuelles questions. Ici, elle était Hope.

* * *

Mezzanotte Luce : Et je vous annonce que sans cette postface, cette drabble fait exactement 3100 mots.

Pour Vilbbes – Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je changerais bien sûr, et j'ai de la marge si tu veux que je continue après le dernier passage.

Pour Lou – Voilà, comme ça tu sais tout ou presque sur ma 'tite Holly. Notamment l'origine de son vrai prénom… Mais pour Nightingale… Non, c'est juste que j'adore ce nom de famille ! Elle est bien de la génération de Lawly et le trio de MMN. C'est pas précisé, mais à la base, elle est londonienne, ainsi que ses parents, mais elle préfère mille fois Winchester. Quant à Harryson… Et s'il avait une importance dans FD ? ) (Voui, j'aime bien te faire faire des suppositions, mais je n'en dirais pas plus !) C'est comme ça aussi qu'elle a donc rencontré Sandford et qu'elle a hérité de son surnom de ''gamine''. J'aime ces deux-là…

Pour Dyn – NORMALEMENT, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes, la majorité ayant était écrite à des heures décentes… Mais tu me connais, avec moi, il ne faut jurer de rien… Désolé…

Vilbbes:Voila qui conclut ce deuxième chapitre.


	3. Over

Owen Fullson - Overdose Freebeing

* * *

Tic Tac – Tic Tac.

J'en ai marre de cette horloge. La pièce est si vide que ce bruit raisonne en écho. Très léger l'écho, seul moi peux l'entendre je crois. Merde, je deviens fou.

Je décide de replier mes genoux sur mon torse. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, j'ai l'impression de mieux respirer assis comme ça. Ce n'est certes pas très confortable. Mes articulations protestent mais je refuse de bouger. J'aimerai bien me boucher les oreilles aussi, mais je sais déjà que cela ne servirait à rien. Je fixe le miroir qui me montre mon reflet fatigué, un miroir à double-sens, on me surveille sans doute au travers. J'imagine les policiers perplexes me fixer, à moins que ce soient des spécialistes ou psychologues qui analysent le moindre de mes mouvements. J'enfonce ma tête entre mes genoux.

Maman, j'ai besoin de toi.

Tic Tac.

Ma maman s'appelait Andrea Fullson, il me semble que c'était un faux nom, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre famille qu'elle, et je n'ai jamais eu envie ni père, ni de sœurs ou de frères. J'étais bien comme ça avec elle. Mais elle, elle était folle. Ma maman était blanche et elle aimait le rouge. Avec ses cheveux clairs, ses yeux gris, sa peau translucide, toute décolorée, albinos.

Tic tac.

Je me demande comment maman a fait pour se trouver un homme aux cheveux naturellement rouges, pas roux mais rouge vif, parce que moi il sont rouges de partout. Les yeux noirs pourraient venir du côté de maman mais les siens sont gris, donc ils viennent de mon père sûrement.

Pourtant, il semblerait qu'elle l'ait trouvé dans son club d'hôtes, là où elle travaillait. En même temps c'est vrai qu'elle était belle maman. Mais moi seul ne l'ai jamais vu au naturel, toute blanche, comme un fantôme.

Vous vous dites peut être que elle aurait du se teindre les cheveux ou porter beaucoup de maquillage mais ce n'était pas possible, sa peau et ses cheveux étaient trop fragiles. Maman se haïssait, d'après elle j'étais sa seule raison d'exister. Mais maman est morte, baignant dans son sang, dans la salle de bain, la gorge ouverte.

Tic tac, tic tac...

J'ai l'impression que le son de l'horloge s'intensifie. Bientôt, l'air vient à me manquer à nouveau. J'essaie de me calmer. Je n'ai pourtant aucune raison d'angoisser, c'est fini maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me souvenir son visage souriant mais je ne peux pas. Dans ses derniers mois elle était devenue plus distante, plus fragile. Malade. Son corps commençait à vieillir prématurément, quel âge avait-elle? Je ne me souviens plus.

Renvoyée du club d'hôtes à cause de sa maladie, elle s'était jetée dans la prostitution, pour l'argent , pour me sauver, moi. Aurait-elle survécu si j'étais mort en couche? Possible. Aurait-elle été plus heureuse si je n'étais pas né ? Peut-être... Maintenant, je me dis qu'elle a bien fait de mourir avant que son corps ne lâche, que son esprit ne se détraque et qu'elle se mette a me haïr. Si cet incident ne serait pas arrivé, l'aurai-je achevée moi même? Oui, je l'aurai fait sans hésiter.

Tic tac.

Maintenant moi aussi je deviens fou, un caractère héréditaire sûrement. Héréditaire. Je me demande qui est mon père. Un homme malchanceux sans doute. Maman n'aurait pas joué dans la dentelle avec lui. L'a-t-elle violé? Peut-être qu'elle l'a juste drogué pour récolter sa semence. Possible.

Maman est morte, ce n'est pas vraiment l'homme qu'elle avait invité qui l'a tué, ce n'est pas non plus sa maladie qui a juste accélérée sa décadence, c'est moi. Maman m'a élevé, j'ai grandi et j'ai pris tout ce qu'elle pouvait me donner, sans hésitation, tel un parasite.

Mon ventre se tord, est-ce la culpabilité ?

Tic tac tic tac.

Le temps est long ici, je n'aime pas l'ennui. J'en ai marre de ce bruit, de cet écho.

J'aime pas les gens, surtout ceux qui vont venir pour m'arrêter, est-ce que je dois parler? Ou me taire Qu'est ce que ça changerait? Je ne veux pas aller à l'orphelinat, je vais essayer de retarder l'échéance.

Je n'eus pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école, parce qu'il y avait des gens, et je n'aime pas les gens, tous prévisibles et ennuyeux. Même McLoan Noël, un jeune afro-américain, avec qui je traînais parfois. Il était souffre-douleur de la classe, il trouva refuge auprès de moi, les autres ne m'aimaient pas mais je sais me défendre.

Noël était un gars sympathique avec une famille cool aussi, après la mort de ma mère ils m'avaient hébergé quelques jours, mais j'avais vite dû partir.

Tic Tac, Tic...

Je me baladai longtemps à New-York, l'endroit ou j'avais le moins de chance de me faire prendre et il fut étrangement très facile pour moi de gagner de l'argent, je pouvais pirater n'importe quel compte bancaire dans des cyber-cafés, et j'achetais de quoi vivre avec cet argent, impossible de me trouver un appart', qui en vendrait un à un garçon de 10 ans ? Quel paradoxe, vivre dans la rue, riche comme crésus.

Finalement, quand j'eus assez d'argent pour m'acheter un petit ordinateur portable je l'utilisai beaucoup. Il était trop risqué de continuer avec les serveurs surveillés des cyber-cafés, et il était facile de m'incruster sur les réseaux WI-FI familiaux, un jeu d'enfant.

Ce fut sur le net que je rencontrai Gregory. Il me proposa de venir de le rencontrer une fois, j'acceptai et il me proposa de venir travailler pour son gang. Ce fut là-bas que je découvris le milieu de l'argent et du crime. C'est également là que je rencontrai tous les autres, surtout Samael, le chef du gang.

Sam avait 19 ans, et beaucoup de charisme. Il avait repris le flambeau à la mort du précédent chef qui avait été tué par un gang rival. Samael ne semblait jamais avoir peur de rien.

Ensuite, Gregory, 14 ans, fut celui dont j'étais le plus proche, juste parce que lui aussi faisait partie des plus jeunes et les autres évitaient de trainer avec nous.

C'était Parker surnommé Paky, qui était le plus chiant, il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et me le faisait en permanence savoir, mais Samael le remettait à chaque fois à sa place.

Bref, si j'avais été recruté c'était pour mes performances informatiques de piratage sous le pseudonyme de « Overdose ». Gregory semblait très fier de m'avoir trouvé, en allant vers eux j'avais un toit et un travail (certes pas très sûr et foncièrement illégal mais) stable.

Avec mon aide, leurs cambriolages étaient plus simples, pirater les cameras était facile et nous gagnions de plus en plus de membres, en deux mois nous faisions partis des gangs les plus célèbres de New-York. Mais nous n'étions qu'un gang et Samael voulait une mafia.

Tic tac.

C'était de cette idée qu'une éclatante dispute avait éclaté entre Gregory et Samael. Gregory ne voulait pas d'une mafia, alors il était juste parti me laissant là. Greg ne m'avait pas proposé de venir avec lui et je ne lui avais rien demandé non plus. Il était juste parti, parce qu'il avait un endroit où aller. Moi j'en avais pas.

Tic Tac

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que nous en arriverions à là. Un puissant membre du gouvernement décida de chasser le mal à sa source, et pour cela il m'envoya un puissant virus, que j'eus efficacement annihilé, bien qu'avec peine. Il me contacta ensuite dans un chat et m'ordonna d'abandonner. J'avais réussi grâce à cette maladresse de sa part à traquer son adresse IP et je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde avant d'envoyer un virus de ma fabrication, appelé ''Bérénice''. Le virus ne visait pas les dossiers du destinataire mais le cœur du système, ce qui lui permet de passer certaines protections, mais j'en avais jamais vu autant. Ce mec est plus protégé que le FBI ou même le président ! Dés que j'ai vu cela j'ai laissé faire mon virus et j'ai abandonné, j'ai prévenu Samael qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à lui et garder profil bas. Il me frappa et m'abandonna dans ma chambre pour m'empêcher de partir. La mafia était montée à la tête de Samael. Oui, il aurait été mieux pour moi de partir avec Gregory, mais c'était trop tard.

Tic Tac.

J'avais passé deux jours dedans avant que Samael ne revienne me voir, il tremblait et semblait désemparé et très nerveux. Il me demanda mon aide, moi Overdose Freebeing, 11 ans. J'avais eu la sale envie de lui sortir « Je t'avais prévenu » mais je me suis contenté de lui dire : « Je ne peux rien faire ».

Il s'avança et me frappa une fois puis me reposa la question. Je lui donnai la même réponse.

Puis, des cris retentirent dans la pièce voisine, des cris et des coups de feu. Je restai au sol immobile tandis que Samael faisait une crise de panique, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter : « Pas la prison, pas la prison, ... »

Puis sans prévenir il me souleva par le tee-shirt, sortit son arme et la mit mis sur ma tempe. A ce moment là les flics entrèrent.

Je me souviens avoir ressenti de la surprise durant un très court instant, mais également de la déception. Dans ce genre de situation, je m'imaginais ressentir bien plus que ça, de la peur, de l'adrénaline mais rien. Je ne bougeais pas, tandis que les policiers s'immobilisaient également, je remarquais distraitement que le pistolet de Samael tremblait, en temps normal il n'aurait pas eu peur, mais la surprise et l'angoisse avaient eu raison de lui. J'ai toujours su que Samael était bipolaire.

Tic Tac. J'ai envie de rire.

Je renversai Samael par dessus ma tête, et le désarmai, je remarquai avec un vague amusement que la sécurité du pistolet n'avait même pas été enlevée. Les policiers se jetèrent sur lui tout en me jetant un regard curieux, je me contentai de lâcher le flingue une fois que Samael fut appréhendé et je dis.

« Je me rends ». Je suppose que je donnais un portait assez pittoresque de moi à ce moment-là. Le visage tuméfié, le nez en sang, les genoux tremblants sous la fatigue et le stress. Les policiers ne me menottèrent pas, se contentant de me menacer avec un pistolet et prévenir leur supérieur qu'un « gosse se trouvait dans le lot ».

Il me semble m'être endormi dans la voiture, mais dans tous les cas, après m'avoir finalement passé des menottes trop grandes pour mes poignets, ils me laissèrent ici.

Tic Tac.

J'ai envie de dormir, mais je sais que je ne dormirai pas même si je le voulais. La poisse.

Le son de l'horloge s'éteint, je l'attendais, c'est pas trop tôt.

Je peux les entendre maintenant, les cris des âmes mortes qui s'envolent dans les cieux. Je n'entends plus le monde extérieur, je suis dans mon monde.

Trois hommes entrent dans la pièce, j'imagine que leurs pas raisonnent dans un silence lourd et angoissant, mais je ne peux pas l'entendre, cela me rend plus confiant, je me retiens de leurs sourire.

Deux policiers se mettent de part et d'autre d'un homme habillé d'un costard-cravate qui s'assoit sur une chaise en face de moi, rien d'autre qu'une table nous sépare. L'homme est assez pâle, ses cheveux sont d'un blond cendré très clair. Il me rappelle un peu les couleurs de ma mère, je me reprends.

A ses lèvres je reconnais quelques mots, comme « Bonjour », « mère », « mortes » et « réponse ». Les voix et le bourdonnement des âmes augmente soudainement, je me retiens de grimacer, des voix me parlent et se font plus distinctes.

L'homme me tend une pile de papiers, je les regarde. Ce sont des photos de femmes mortes, toutes décédés récemment d'après ce que je peux voir au coin à droite, la date est récente. Du coin de l'oeil je remarque que le blond me regarde avec grand attention comme s'il voulait lire mon esprit.

Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tout à l'heure, il m'a entendu demander ma mère et en a déduit qu'elle était morte, il a donc déniché toutes les femmes mortes ces derniers mois. Il cherche simplement à découvrir mon identité puisque je refuse de parler. Il y a donc de grandes chances que Andréa Fullson soit dedans. Je garde mon expression inchangée quand le corps de maman apparaît. Il est nu, son visage est figé dans une expression effrayée, à découvert. Elles ne sont que six, maman est la troisième, j'essaie d'éviter de la fixer trop longtemps. Les voix, les cris implorants me bercent. Elle me parlent, ce sont ces femmes, comme si elles s'introduisaient dans mon esprit. Je pense que je vais en profiter et battre cet homme à son propre jeu.

« Elena Stewart a vraisemblablement eu un accident de cuisine, sa gazinière a dû lui exploser au visage causant sa mort. » je dis. Je n'entends pas ma propre voix, j'entends celle de la femme qui me parle, une voix aiguë et douloureuse mais j'ai l'habitude, alors je continue.

« Celle-ci »je continue en pointant la deuxième portant le nom de Alexia Ferrys du doigt « est tombée d'un immeuble, cependant vous devriez jeter un œil à cette affaire de plus près, en effet une femme qui tente de se donner la mort ne se jettera pas avec son sac à main, et à moins qu'il n'y ait la preuve d'un quelconque accident, quelqu'un l'a sûrement poussée ». Cette femme-là pleure, et crie de haine, elle veut qu'on attrape son meurtrier.

Le blond me regarde maintenant avec des yeux écarquillés, je ne m'arrête pas.

« Andrea Fullson a surement été assassinée, c'est évident. » ma voix ne tremble pas, mon effort risque d'être trop évident, je ne dois pas m'attarder sur maman « peut-être un crime passionnel, mais il n'y a que peu de chances que ce soit le cas. Etudiez attentivement ses ongles, peut-être trouverez vous l'ADN de son agresseur ». Non, je n'entends pas sa voix, rien, dois-je en être inquiet ? Pas vraiment.

J'explique maintenant l'état de la quatrième, Evy Carmen qui semble assez jeune, âgée de seulement 21 ans, elle a vraisemblablement pris une dose mortelle de cocaïne sans réfléchir, je propose l'hypothèse d'un suicide plutôt qu'un accident, je entends les regrets de la jeune fille, elle n'arrête pas d'appeler sa mère et son père..

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais Carolina Mehuu et Divia Ursul se ressemblent beaucoup physiquement, sœurs, ou cousines peut-être. » je mets les deux photos cote à cote et les retourne vers mon interlocuteur qui semble toujours sans voix « essayez de voir leurs lien, il y a de grandes chances que leurs meurtrier soit le même et/ou qu'il soit dans la même famille, sans compter le fait qu'elles aient été tuées toutes les deux dans un coup sur la tête et dans une intervalle de deux semaines ». Une seul d'entre elles me parle, Carolina Mehuu, elle explique qu'elles avaient besoin d'argent et qu'elles ont été eues par le mafieux, un cousin, pour lequel elles travaillaient.

Les femmes se taisent et le silence de la pièce me tombe dessus comme une chape de plomb. Je commence à me sentir un peu mal, resserre mes jambes contre mon torse, et pose mon menton sur mes genoux en baillant.

La voix du blond atteint pour la première fois mes oreilles, il demande aux deux policiers de sortir. Il met ensuite sa veste sur la camera surveillance de la pièce et de se rassoit en face de moi. Je remarque le regard de défi qu'il lance au miroir à double-sens, il le fixe encore un instant avant de se retourner vers moi. Je commence à m'inquiéter, peut-être l'ai-je mis en colère et qu'il veut se venger.

« Mon véritable nom n'est pas Dr. Iesier mais je porte le pseudonyme d'Idem, j'ai une proposition à te faire ».

Je n'aime pas sa familiarité, il me parle comme... comme à un enfant, cela me dérange plus que je ne l'imaginais.

« Il y a un endroit, plus précisément un orphelinat où nous avons réuni plein d'autres enfants intelligents comme toi. Tu pourras y vivre autant de temps que tu désires. Tu sera éduqué et tu pourras développer tes dons ».

Je ne réponds pas, je déteste sa manie de parler au futur, comme s'il me tenait déjà comme acquis. Cependant cette proposition me surprend et la crainte ne me quitte pas. Je le lui fais signe de continuer.

« Il y a de nombreux autres enfants aussi intelligents que toi qui y vivent aujourd'hui. Cet endroit s'appelle la Wammy House, et elle se trouve en Angleterre. Veux-tu y aller avec moi ? A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose qui te retienne ici ?»

Question piège, si je refuse et qu'on me relâche, je serai poursuivi partout où j'irai peu importe la famille d'accueil que j'aurai. Il est encore mieux d'accepter.

« D'accord, je vous suis », je dis simplement.

Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion. C'est une expérience plutôt agréable, nous sommes en première classe. J'avoue me poser plein de questions sur cette « Wammy House ». Qui, où, pourquoi ? Idem s'est fait un plaisir d'y répondre. Je lui ai également demandé combien d'étudiants y avait-il et quel âge ils avaient. Il a dit ne pas le savoir, mais je le soupçonne de vouloir me cacher ces informations, bah, je le saurai en temps voulu.

Roger est un homme désagréable et sec. Il ne m'a pas donné une très bonne impression, mais je tenterai de ne pas le juger sur son apparence. Tout le monde a des secrets et des faiblesses.

« Nous allons te donner un autre nom, un pseudonyme... ». Je décide de le couper.

« Je serai Over. » Roger fronce des sourcils, et semble vouloir répliquer quelque chose, je le coupe encore.

« Je serai Over ou je quitterai cet endroit ». Les lèvres de l'homme se serrent et blanchissent jusqu'à ne former qu'un mince trait sombre. Il me demande de sortir et je l'entends prendre un téléphone et appeler quelqu'un. Je n'entends pas la conversation, un homme me prends par l'épaule et m'emmène dans ma nouvelle chambre.

* * *

Bonus : 2 ans + tard

Deux années sont passées. Je suis bien ici. J'ai rencontré Xenagogue, une fille étrange mais sympathique. D'ailleurs dés le début je me suis propulsé vers les premières places, mais j'ai bien fini par comprendre que cela signifiait que je n'aurai que plus de travail à faire. J'ai donc décidé de rester aux alentours des dix premiers sans trop m'approcher du sommet où siégeait le trio infernal. C'est là que je l'ai vu.

Gregory.

D'autres membres de la Wammy l'entouraient, intéressés par ce garçon athlétique et bien fait, lui semblait gêné.

Je m'approchai d'un pas silencieux, le visage inexpressif. L'attention de Gregory fut finalement attiré par moi. Ses yeux écarquillèrent, puis après quelques secondes il prononça mon nom.

« Overdose ».Et un sourire fendit son visage.

C'est là que j'ai redécouvert des émotions, des sentiments qui m'étaient devenus étrangers depuis mon arrivée à la Wammy. La Haine. A moins que ce soit le ressentiment. Je ne sais pas.

Dans tous les cas, je ne lui répondit pas, continuant de le fixer.

« Je suis Gaz maintenant ».

Il ne pouvait pas savoir comment ce nom lui allait bien, Gaz. Je suis intoxiqué de haine. Mes sourcils se froncent, son sourire se fane, et il semble avoir compris.  
Je me retourne et m'en vais. Il a intérêt à ne jamais devenir mon ennemi, sinon...

* * *

_Voila, l'histoire dont je suis la plus fière. J'imagine déjà les questions et les critiques, allez-y je vous écoute, commentez, exprimez vous!  
__Sinon j'ai dans l'idée que je prochain chapitre sera en retard, il est pret mais je crains pour les suivants.  
__Voila! Byebye!_


	4. Le piano

_Salut à tous, un nouveau chapitre de W Project! Celui-ci n'est pas de moi mais de Lou Celestial. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La salle de musique était l'une de ces pièces presque inutilisées de la Wammy's House dans laquelle Reed elle-même ne pénétrait que rarement pour passer ses lascifs coups de plumeau. Un lieu calme, isolé du monde et qui fleurait l'ancienneté, avec ses arcades en ogive et sa charpente vermoulue. L'odeur du bois se mêlait à celle de la poussière dont les chatons voletaient sous un souffle léger. Le printemps dernier, une fauvette avait élu domicile dans un angle, chantonnant tous les matins sa bienveillante mélopée, mais elle avait disparu sitôt les beaux jours installés. Envisager la responsabilité de l'un des innombrables chats à demi sauvage qui profitaient du parc de la Wammy's n'aurait sans doute pas été déplacé.

Dans un institut où les études régnaient en maître absolu, la musique n'avait que peu de place. Encore n'était-elle pas réprouvée, puisque sait-on quel brillant bienfaiteur de l'humanité avait décrété après de longues études sans queue ni tête que celle-ci assurait un meilleur développement intellectuel à ceux qui s'y essayaient. Une histoire de triple lecture, paraissait-il, qui ne passait pour acceptable à la Wammy's que grâce à l'aisance logique et la rapidité qu'elle procurait à ses pratiquants. Tout comme le sport était promulgué non pas pour ses bienfaits physiques mais pour son effet sur la neurogénèse. Hors cours de sciences humaines, Montaigne pouvait aller se recoucher.

Le principal habitant de la salle n'était donc pas des plus dérangés. Il était là, solitaire, trônant majestueusement sur un parquet de chêne plus usé par le temps que par les semelles. Isolé et imposant, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être le symbole de cette institution.

C'était un piano demi-queue, désaccordé par le temps et l'humidité qui triomphait depuis toujours dans ce petit coin d'Outre-Manche. Son dernier utilisateur ne l'avait pas refermé ses entrailles bardées de métal et de marteaux de bois commençaient à se parer d'une imposante couche de poussière. Le bois d'ébène lustré avait lui-même pris une teinte plus grise que noire, mais on distinguait encore l'inscription argentée qui en indiquait la marque. C'était un Broadwood : pas des plus cotés, mais de qualité, et surtout, britannique.

Low connaissait cet instrument par cœur. Ce n'était pas qu'elle sache en jouer, mais la petite était l'un des rares orphelins qui avait passé plus d'une minute de sa vie dans la salle. En vérité, elle ne s'y rendait pas pour le vénérable meuble inusité. Low était une pleurnicheuse. Une fontaine, pour être plus exact. C'était un sujet perpétuel de moquerie pour les habitants des lieux, et chaque rire méprisant de ceux qui toisaient la presque benjamine redoublait ses larmes d'intensité.

Alors, en bonne lâche qu'elle était, Low fuyait. Elle s'était tout d'abord réfugiée au-dehors, derrière le colossal érable à l'entrée du domaine, mais on y était trop souvent dérangé par un Escape en pleine farniente ou par les escapades de Savvy. Dans le gymnase, c'était Flare, qui vous dévisageait d'un œil courroucé, dérangée en pleine prestation. Dans l'atelier, un bruit d'engins et de jurons au laboratoire, savait-on qui encore. Derrière, il y avait Jeez qui préparait sa prochaine mauvaise blague, Matt qui fumait en cachette des cigarettes du marché noir, ou encore le bien trop dangereux Mello avec son air sournois et son sourire post-apocalyptique.

Low avait fini par débusquer l'objet de ses espoirs au cœur même de la Wammy's. La salle de musique comportait en tout et pour tout un piano et une série d'étagères chargées de partitions jaunies par les ans. Pas un instrument de plus, comme si la diversité aurait pu être une plaie pour l'établissement. Il était bien simple de se recroqueviller dans un coin, sous une arcade de pierre, là où même un arrivant inopportun ne l'aurait pas délogée.

De sa cachette, la petite fille avait une vue imprenable sur le trésor des lieux. Les touches ivoire étaient bercées de soleil aux alentours de midi, mais leurs reflets se brisaient tristement sous une crasse qui disparaissait de temps à autre, aléatoirement. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait surpris les rares coutumiers des lieux.

Ils étaient trois.

Trois façons uniques de jouer, ou plutôt, Low avait fini par le comprendre, de s'exprimer. Chose étonnante, ils avaient approximativement le même âge, comme si mettre au parfum les petits protégés de Quillsh Wammy avait été une lubie passagère qui s'était envolée avec les années.

Il y avait tout d'abord Escape. Le jeune homme avait un doigté chaotique et une pulsation irrégulière qui, ajoutés à l'accord catastrophique que l'instrument, auraient rendus n'importe quel professeur de classique durablement fou. N'ayant aucune connaissance en la matière, Low ne pouvait rien voir de tout cela, mais elle le sentait, quelque part au fond d'elle. Escape était comme un animal sauvage et indomptable, fougueux, tout à tour rebelle, cassant et doux, déchaîné dans une incroyable cacophonie qui, plutôt que de la faire grincer des dents, lui étirait sur le visage un joyeux sourire. Indépendamment du résultat sonore, Escape aimait jouer. Il aimait caresser, taquiner, marteler, écraser les touches dans des vagues grossièrement surexpressives qui le laissaient rieur.

C'était sans doute lui qui avait mis fin à tout espoir de la part de Wammy. Escape massacrait Brahms avec toute la bonne humeur du monde et en ressortait satisfait de lui-même. Il frappait, il écoutait, il frappait encore, il savourait le toucher, il achevait de frapper et surfait sur l'onde de sa propre énergie. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était le contact.

Il y avait ensuite Jeez. Celui-ci était comme l'opposé d'Escape : son jeu était une mécanique parfaite, rodée, huilée, qui coulait comme de l'eau dans une infinie quiétude. Jeez maîtrisait la technique avec une exactitude digne des plus grands concertistes, déroulant les vagues de notes d'un Debussy tranquille, avec une facilité déconcertante. Chaque geste était calculé, anticipé, mis en place avec un automatisme surnaturel, déroulant ses crescendo et ses poses de sourdine dans une douceur embaumante. Jeez était digne du génie qu'il présentait à la face du monde : lisse, sans anicroche.

Ce devait être ce qui lui manquait. Le brin de fantaisie d'Escape. La sortie de cette régularité professionnelle et somptueuse, de cette rigueur qui devenait mortelle. La fausse note. Low l'attendait pendant des heures sans qu'elle daigne se manifester, cette erreur. En attendant, elle se laissait bercer par la magnificence des mélodies.

Le dernier était Hugo. Pour exprimer sa manière de jouer, un seul mot aurait pu suffire : Chopin. L'adolescent était comme sa réincarnation. Ses doigts ondoyaient sur le clavier, vifs, doux, brutaux ou caressants. Il semblait faire corps avec l'instrument, changé en un prolongement de son être. Son jeu était fondamentalement différent de celui des deux autres. Là où Escape martelait, il vibrait là où Jeez coulait ses mains, il laissait ses doigts s'envoler théâtralement, dramatique, comme un tragédien dont la voix, émanant du bois, aurait résonné à travers tout un amphithéâtre. Sa musique était un envol, un vent de sentiments à l'état pur qui dévastait tout sur son passage.

C'était le préféré de Low. Lorsqu'elle l'écoutait, ses soucis se résorbaient et disparaissaient par les fenêtres de la salle. Elle avait envie de se lever, de s'envoler. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine lorsqu'un allegro succédait un andante. Elle voulait chanter. Elle voulait tour à tour hurler ses joies et ses malheurs.

Elle voulait jouer elle aussi.

Un jour, entre l'une de ses phrases mélodiques aux rythmes fabuleux, Hugo avait levé les yeux vers le coin de pièce de Low. Oh, cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, et encore ses pupilles n'avaient-elles rencontré que le vide. Mais son visage s'était illuminé de l'un des fulgurants sourires dont il avait le secret, avant de replonger corps et âme dans le mouvement de sa sonate, la face presque couchée sur les touches, comme pour en savourer la présence. Il avait disparu derrière ses cheveux noirs, un peu longs et mal lavés, derrière les boutons d'acné qui constellaient son front, derrière son physique de perche maigrichonne aux membres trop droits, derrière la mélodie qui le possédait comme un démon.

En sortant, il avait siffloté, vif et nerveux, et fait un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin disparu après dix bonnes minutes, tout danger écarté, Low s'était approchée du clavier. Elle y avait posé un doigt hésitant, faisant percer un La qui l'avait paniquée, raisonnant tout le long du bois sans vouloir s'arrêter. Elle avait tourné la tête en tout sens, prête à fuir au moindre mouvement suspect. Personne n'était apparu. Alors, elle avait recommencé doucement, savourant la note nue dans le silence de la pièce.

Deux semaines plus tard, lorsqu'Hugo était réapparu, elle s'était levée de sa cachette, radieuse, et s'était approchée de lui. Il avait hoché la tête, pas surpris le moins du monde. Puis il avait pris la petite main de la fillette pour lui faire jouer ses premières notes.

Ce jour-là, Low était tombée amoureuse.

Et pas que de la musique.

* * *

NDA (Lou Celestial):

*Reed = roseau, pour Roberta, fragile dans un monde tel que la Wammy's, mais qui résiste quand même grâce à sa flexibilité...

Dans la série de lieux où se cacher, j'ai enlevé des listes de gens, ça faisait lourd.


End file.
